Talk:MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System
Any chance we could add a history part to the MA5C page. It would go like this. History= This is just fan theory based on in game appearance and the Halo trilogy time line. The MA5C is the variant closest variant of the MA5B. It probably was in Production shortly before the events of Halo 2. Later it was most likely distributed during the events of Halo 2. The rifle is only seen in Halo 3. Well tell me what you think. Sorry if I posted something wrong this is the first time I have even looked at a discussion page, and made an account on any wiki ever. TU2 updates the assault rifle hey, the assault rifle recieved an update in title update 2, making its damage increased on shields, but, (unconfirmed) it appears to be harder to finish someone off with it anymore, this may mean that they have changed the "health damage" to boost the "shield damage". if anyone can confirm my theory please do. GroverA 125 11:03, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I think the 'magnum round' theory should be removed, because it is pure speculation, with little serious basis in fact. AGREED - even if this speculation proves to be true, which I doubt could happen, there is very little chance that it could even affect gameplay --Dockman 17:32, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Could someone please fix all references of 'clip' or 'clips' to 'mag' or 'magazine'? it's a glaring technical faux pas. --Sephirius 21:44, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, PLEASE, for God's sake, change the term "clip" to "magazine." There is a HUGE difference. A "clip" is a strip that you "clip" the cartridges into so that they can be loaded into either an internal or an external "magazine." A "magazine" is a fully enclosed box made of metal or plastic that holds ammunition to be fed into the firearm. Thank you. If you look closely on the image with the Marathon logo on the MA5C, you will can find a green button with a power sign on it. Whether this was for the gun or the ammo counter is unknown. --Blemo 06:08, 6 April 2007 (UTC) In one of the new beta gameplay videos that is over at Gamespot they show the MA5C with 224 rounds in reserve which means that it can have at least seven extra magazines instead of five magazines, although I have no idea if that is the maximum amount of rounds it can have or just how many they had been holding at the time since it did not show them pick up anymore rounds. --MasterChief1097 00:15, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Err Small problem, in 'Changes from MA5B' it states 'Decreased magazine capacity (60-32)' 60-32=28 ;-; shoud say something like 'it was 60, now 32' --Brave Moonlight Same design as battle rifle Am i the only one that notices that when the MA5C reloads it reloads the same way a battle rifle reloads? and when meleeing too and if you remove the scope of the battle rifle fill the gaps and make it gray IT LOOKS EXACT!! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THIS!! user:the evil O,malley Nnnnnnnnnnnno. Actually, if you look at the art gallery at the very bottom of the page, you will see a still shot of MC reloading his MA5C. But the part of you saying it is similiar in the BR in design is probably correct. -Blemo 02:47, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Im talking about how its like the battle rifle from halo 2.user:the evil O,malley Oh... -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi :Well, both Rifles are bullpup in design, and I believe developed by the same manufacturer. The M16 and M4 have similar appearances, so for the MA5B and MA5C to appear similar is no real stretch. What's the point in changing a weapon design that works so well in the first place?XRoadToDawnX 20:07, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::apart from making it work even better.Maiar 04:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Headshoot? Does any one know if it does headshots... i think it would be really bad if a weapon like that wont do it According to the halo 3 beta(in which i have participated in), the MA5C's bullet is stronger than the MA5B's, but not strong enough to kill an unshielded opponent when shot in the head.Actually, it would be useless because until you aim to the head you will be killed and because WHO FRIGGIN CARES ITS AN AUTOMATIC WEAPON. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 Yeah but still it would be sweet to use an automatic weapon that does headshots since there is no such weapon in the games Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 The sniper rifle's bullet can kill a player when shot in the head.I suggest playing one of the games instead of asking about it ;) *AUTOMATIC. dumbass Proof on 300m range I find it highly unlikely that the ARs range is 300m range considering the M6D Pistol's (a mid-long range weapon that many people called overpowered due to its range) bullets dissapeared at 127m and the AA dissapeared at 90m. Proof on the 300 m claim? --User:MLG Cheehwawa The MA5's range is 300m it says so in Contact Harvest. Delta-269 20:20, 18 February 2008 (UTC) According to the MA5 page it uses a 7.62x51 mm or 7.62x39 mm round, both of which are effective out to 300 m and further. However bungie managed to ruin the gun's accuracy so badly that its more of an SMG and is pretty damn hard to hit anything at 300 m, not impossible though. The Battle rifle did have a max range in halo 2, which I thought was strange since it was supposed to be long ranged, but nonetheless. Coviekiller5 04:34, 14 March 2008 (UTC) technicaly it would be an Light-machine-gun not Sub. a sub uses pistol cartridges but a light uses assaault rifle like rounds, medium uses battle rifle like, heavy; sniper like Aiming? How do soldiers aim this weapon...there's no iron sights or scope visible on the weapons frame. so how are soldiers able to fire this weapon?? Wait really think in this, how the UNSC dont put iron sights. If there were a call of duty with halo weapons aiming this would be hard. Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 22:57, 10 October 2007 (UTC) The UNSC has a system of technology that is called a smart-link. From what I can figure from ''The Flood the weapon is interfaced with the marine's HUD and aiming reticule is displayed. However, the marines' HUD is no longer visible in Halo 2 & 3 Its like the Cheifs he has a reticule in his HUD (yes that wasnt just for gameplay there is a reticule in the Cheifs armor in the books)that lets him target so no CoD here If I can recall correctly the smart-link view can be projected on to the ammo-counter screen. It is briefly mentioned in Fall of Reach, I think. Diaboy 13:45, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Assault Rifle or Battle Rifle I just recently noticed this, there is something I don't understand. WHY IS IT ALWAYS CALLED AN ASSAULT RIFLE IF IT USES A LARGE BATTLE RIFLE CARTRIDGE? Assault Rifle :A military rifle that fires an intermediate cartridge from a high capacity magazine,20 or 30 rounds.Examples: 7.92 x 33mm Kurz, 7.62 x 39, 5.56 x 45 mm (NATO), or 5.45 x 39mm Battle Rifle :A military rifle that fires a full sized rifle cartridge from a full length barrel.Examples:.303 British, .30-06 Springfield, 7.62 x 54R, or 7.62 x 51 NATO--0nyx Sp1k3r 00:37, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Because Bungie doesn't know how to properly name (and for that matter, realistically design) guns. But yeah, it's a misnomer. XRoadToDawnX 20:14, 26 April 2008 (UTC) The definition of the two terms overlap. For instance, I've heard the M14 rifle be referred to as both a battle rifle and an assault rifle. Though it is true that most weapons that are chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO are considered battle rifles, quite a few of them also fit the definition for an assault rifle (case in point, the M14). There's quite a few mistakes Bungie made with Halo, and it ain't just the weapons. A Sergeant is never called "Sarge". For that matter, a Sergeant Major is never called a Sergeant (neither is any other "Sergeant" rank, aside from Sergeant; they made this error in Halo 1 when they referred to Johnson as Sergeant when he was in fact a Staff Sergeant) in the Marine Corps. You don't call an enlisted man "Sir" unless you are a recruit. I guess it's easy to make those mistakes when you've never served, but whatever. Smoke ::Bungie makes many errors when it comes to modern to Halo military crossovers, especially when it includes ranks, insignias, uniforms, and customs & courtesies. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 12/22/2008 ::::I think Bungie took their liberties with the uniforms and insignia. The UNSC Marine Corps is clearly based on the U.S. Marine Corps (they apparently even wear the same Dress Blues), but they simply replaced the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor with the UNSC insignia, and the rank insignia is slightly different. It just bothers me that they have the boot Marines referring to a Sergeant Major as damn near everything but Sergeant Major (and Master Chief as well). Smoke What's ironic is the AR's physics would actually allow for it to fire longer and with more power and precision than the abnormally fat BR rounds from the BR55 in halo. The BR is a pointless weapon anyway, IMO. Give us a realistic AR and it completely eliminates the need for the crappy BR. Trivia=Spoilers in Trivia it says that the compas points to the objective, such as escaping Installation 04 (II), a Spoiler for people who having beat the game. And the page in uneditable. 76.31.9.72 :Thanks for the update, I removed the spoiler, but don't really know any reference point off the top of my head that would work. Go figure.XRoadToDawnX 20:20, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Halo1 Assault Rifle?? Is this not the exact same gun from halo 1 No, it isn't. This is the MA5C, the MA5B is used in Halo 1. They are actually different guns in the Halo universe, not just different stats applied to the same weapon for the games. Aeshir 20:01, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Magazine Release Button In the article, it says that the button is located above the magazine, with an arrow pointing downwards. However, that looks more like an indication of where the magazine is meant to go rather than the said button. The same applies to the Battle Rifle. In Halo 1, the Mag release catch was above the trigger. It isn't present there on the MA5C, though, so I think the mention of its location in this article should be removed. Thoughts? Diaboy 12:34, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Torch The light from the MA5B is not used for the torch. All games use the helmet light. Emre004 20:58 26/04/08 GMT :True, but the weapons are designed with Marines in mind, not SPARTAN-II's with integrated flashlights in their half-ton combat armor. XRoadToDawnX 20:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC) size Anyone oticed that when the marines or your model is holdinh a weapon, its normal sized but when its on theground or unused, its massive! Good examples, Halo 3 level halo. angle youself next to johnson and headshot over the top of his weapon. as he dies in theater you can see the weapon enlarge to almost as big as johnson is tall. Another example is the level the storm. Housed rocket launchers as you assualt lake bed b, are about the size of when yo carrry them, (or smalller). when droppped they enlarge .Wtf Forward assist? Just wondering doesn't it have a forward assist, ya know, one of those things that lets you reload faster, the M16 and the M4 have one.--0nyx Sp1k3r 16:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Forward assists do not help to speed up reloads. They are there to assist the bolt in being cycled forward. If the bolt in an M16 or an M4 is not cleaned and lubricated with CLP, it will sometimes get stuck when you rack the charging handle. The forward assist is there only to help correct this. There is no other purpose for it. The MA5C does not appear to have one. --Smoke, U.S. Marine Ummm...is this true? Is the BR55 really the Marine's main rifle from Halo 2 onward? In the infantry weapon section on the UNSC Marine Corps page, it says that the MA5C is actually a naval weapon for tight quarters on ships, while the standard Marine weapon is the Br55 battle rifle from halo 2 onward. Is this true or merely fan fiction? It is written quite matter-o-factly so I assume the writer knew what he was talking about...24.15.64.119 04:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC)jake WTF IS THIS SHITTY PRECISION? The assault rifle has very bad precision if it is 2552 wouldent humanity have something tha decreases the f...ing recoil?Same for the SMG wich is more dangerus when you have 0 damage! SPARTAN 456 :Why does everyone think that simply because it is the future, there must be things that completely eliminate problems like recoil. I'm sure a century ago, doctors thought that by now, there should be a cure for every disease in the world, poverty should be done and over with, and we should be worrying about why people don't want to move to underwater cities. That aside, the Assault Rifle uses large caliber rounds which leads to the recoil, and the SMG uses caseless rounds, which also adds to recoil. --XRoadToDawnX 21:47, 22 December 2008 (UTC) MetalStorm technologies have already creative recoil-free firearms. They fire thru electronic impulses rather than gas or gunpowder. Second, the AR has very good precision according to halo canon. In the game, I apologize if you think the gun could be more accurate. But the gameplay doesn't match up with halo canon, unfortunately.